To extend the driving range of electric powered automobiles, charging systems have been devised to provide battery charging through wind driven generators as the vehicle is moving. Since speed of the vehicle is a direct factor in the amount of charge developed by the wind driven charging system, there is very little charging power being developed while a vehicle is accelerating from a stopped position, and while the vehicle is stopped at a traffic signal. Therefore, the amount of dependable charging power is very small.
Prior art air charge systems for automobiles usually require especially designed automobile bodies to accommodate the air charge system. Such system designs include special air channels to direct air to the rear of the vehicle to move fan blades which turn an electric generator or alternator. The speed of vehicles of this design is also a factor in the amount of charge being produced.
Most other charger system designs are of a size and configuration that is impractical for installing in existing engine compartments of present day automobiles.